


emergency call

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: Baekhyun would not describe this situation as being "saved by the bell".





	

**Author's Note:**

> a result of me and the baekchen enthusiasts gc on twitter having wayyy toooooo many headcanons about these boys.
> 
> so i present this on the whim, pointless baekchen fic drabble...whateevr u wanna call it
> 
> p.s i cant write porn and this is unedited, basically enjoy!!

His moan bounces off the hotel walls when Jongdae slowly sinks his mouth down his hard and leaking cock, wet heat enveloping his shaft deliciously as Baekhyun throws his head back onto the mattress.

“Don’t be so loud now, baby.” says Jongdae, mouth still around his dick and the muffled vibrations goes straight up to the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach. Jongdae’s hands is on Baekhyun’s hips, holding the older down to prevent him from thrusting up into his mouth but Baekhyun can’t help it when Jongdae’s lips wrapped around his cock feels just as sinful as it looks. 

They’ve been at it since the concert earlier, teasing glances, teasing touches, and the members knew the moment they stepped off the mini-van after the concert by the way Baekhyun had been half dragging Jongdae through the hotel lobby and straight into the elevators. And the audible hitch in Jongdae’s breath doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun as he shoves the younger up against the door, pressing their lips together into a heated kiss as his hands try to slide the keycard to open the hotel door. 

“You feel so good,” Baekhyun moans, fingers threading through Jongdae’s brown locks and tugs, wanting more friction, wanting Jongdae to just  _ get on with it _ and stop teasing him. 

Jongdae moans again as Baekhyun tugs on his hair. He drags his lips up to the head of Baekhyun’s cock and sucks, hard, tonguing at the slit and catching the bead of precum that drops onto his tongue. Jongdae’s hand goes to wrap around the the base of Baekhyun’s shaft and the sudden contact against cold skin makes Baekhyun buck up into the touch. 

Jongdae circles the head one more time before licking a long stripe on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock with the flat of his tongue and the breathy moan that escapes from the older’s mouth is a good enough indication for him to go on. 

He knows what Baekhyun likes. He knows the way to make Baekhyun’s breath hitch is to hollow his cheeks as he lets him fuck his mouth relentlessly, knows the way to make Baekhyun groan is to scrape his teeth a little on his cock, and he knows Baekhyun likes it messy, sloppy, the kind that leaves a string of saliva connecting the head of his cock to Jongdae’s lips as he pulls off.

So when Jongdae dribbles his saliva a little on the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, Baekhyun shuts his eyes and whines as the younger takes him in all again, swiping his tongue all over the veins of his member and hitting the back of his throat. 

Baekhyun feels like he’s in heaven. The pace Jongdae is going is unforgiving, mouth sinking down until his nose hits Baekhyun’s pelvis and pulls off with an obscene pop, the lewd and shameless moans fill the room and Baekhyun likes this, Jongdae putting on a dirty show just for him. 

“Keep going like that and I’m going to come soon enough,” Baekhyun still laughs while panting just a little, leaning back onto his elbows to enjoy the view. Jongdae with his pretty, swollen pink lips around his dick in between his legs and ass up in the air. All for him and just for him. 

He’s on the verge of just pulling Jongdae up and pin him underneath him on the bed, strip him off his clothes and fuck him mercilessly until he cries. Baekhyun is grateful that he managed to get Minseok to switch rooms with him earlier today because he isn’t up for having blue balls for their entire schedule in Japan. 

He’s lost in the thought of wanting to eat Jongdae’s perky little ass out and coming all over Jongdae’s face when suddenly a loud alarm comes from the corridor and Baekhyun sits up faster than ever, startling Jongdae who ends up falling off the edge of the bed. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Jongdae protests after the hard fall onto the floor. “Did you seriously just fucking shove me off while I was giving you head—woah what’s that loud noise?”

“I don’t know—but, hold on,” Baekhyun’s phone rings on the bedside table next to them. “Junmyeon hyung,” He answers the phone, voice still a little breathless. 

_ "Ah Baekhyun-ah I’m glad you’re awake, can you and Jongdae come down? This is a fire alarm," _

“Okay hyung,” Baekhyun answers and Junmyeon hangs up quickly, possibly to round the other members. Baekhyun shifts on the bed, trying to find ways to get his erection down before he has to meet the other members out in the hotel’s emergency meeting area. He mentally curses the fire alarm for interrupting him from getting the blowjob of the lifetime because he and Jongdae haven’t had sex for one whole damn month and he’s a 25 year old man with needs and he was so sure he would be pounding that ass tonight.

“We can continue later,” Jongdae says as he puts on the hotel’s night robe over himself. “We have to meet the others downstairs.”

“But Jongdae,” Baekhyun whines. “I’m still hard.”

“Baekhyun, this is a fire alarm. How are you still thinking about your dick? How are you even still  _ hard? _ ”

“Jongdae I am a man with dignity—”

“You walk around the dorm naked, you really don’t leave much to the imagination.” He counters and is already halfway out the door when Sehun walks past, hair messy and chest exposed from how loose his night robe is tied, turning a blind eye at the sight of pantless Baekhyun with his cock dangling between his legs and an annoyed Jongdae. “Also, there’s not much to be impressed with.”

“That’s not what you were saying when I fucked you on the dining table last month.” 

“Dressed. Now.” Jongdae orders and Baekhyun gives up to find his discarded pants that Jongdae tossed halfway across the room to get his dick out earlier.

“Jongdae, Baekhyun-ah, are you two up alrea—Jesus.” Junmyeon’s horror filled voice catches their attention as they see their leader stand in front of their door, his already pale face grow even paler at Jongdae with messed up bed hair and Baekhyun putting on his underwear behind him while hard. “Sorry, I interrupted—um—see you both downstairs.”

Jongdae only rolls his eyes and tells Baekhyun to hurry up before the building burns down in ashes. 

—-

Downstairs, out in the emergency meeting room area, Jongin is seen slumped next to a half awake Sehun who’s mumbling to himself while looking down at his phone. He’s probably updating about how he had to be evacuated at 1AM for a fire alarm. Junmyeon is talking to the managers and the hotel staff on the current situation and the others, well, are all slumped against each other while trying to fight sleep. Minseok in particular is trying to not fall down as Chanyeol leans onto him.

When Jongdae and Baekhyun both approach the group its Chanyeol who first notices them.

“God, you two smell like sex.” He groans in disgust. Sehun only looks up once and takes a head to toe scan of the two before going back to his phone. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun replies, leaning his chin on Jongdae’s shoulders. “I can’t believe we got cockblocked by a stupid fire alarm. And I was getting the greatest dick sucking of my life too.”

“Jesus Christ, keep that shit to yourself.” Minseok replies bitterly. 

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

An hour later, which seemed like an eternity, the fire brigade and the hotel management finally says that it’s alright for all of the guests to go back to their rooms. Turns out some fool had been smoking in his room when clearly the rooms were all no smoking areas. Baekhyun is ready to drag Jongdae back up into their hotel room and toss him onto the bed. But it was in front of their room that it came to a realization that neither of them had grabbed the keycard on the way out.  
  
“You’re such a fucking dumbass,” Jongdae grits and smacks Baekhyun’s arm. They end up having to beg Junmyeon for the spare keycard with utter shame and humiliation. 


End file.
